Juggernaut Vs Doomsday
DB11.png|MP999 Juggs of Doom remastered.png|DENSTIFY1 juggs vs dooms.jpg|Shakaboy Unstoppable (Remake V2) by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V4 Unstoppable Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 JU vs DO2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 JU vs DO.jpg|Simbiothero Both unstoppable forces and unkillable objects, the clash of these two could threaten the entire planet! THIS BATTLE IS SLATED FOR A REMATCH Intro Wiz: No matter where these titans head, destruction is sure to follow in their wake. They are among the strongest villains Marvel and DC comics have to offer. Boomstick: But which one of them is more unstoppable? Juggernaut, the momentum-powered destroyer. Wiz: Or Doomsday, killer of Superman. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, in order to find out who would win... a Death Battle Juggernaut Wiz: An object at rest stays at rest, and an object in motion stays in motion with the same speed and direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force. This is Isaac Newton’s first law of motion; what shaped physics for years to come. Boomstick: It’s also a handy excuse as to why you can’t get off the couch after your ass has been sitting there for hours on end watching Duck Dynasty. Wiz: Tens of thousands of years ago, the demon entity named Cyttorak was one of eight beings who partook in a wager to see who had the greatest power. They created artifacts in which they stored the essence of their strengths, so that the first human who came across them would gain supernatural abilities and become an exemplar; a personification of the deity’s power. Boomstick: Once the eight exemplars had risen, they were destined to control one eighth of the human race, and wage war against each other until only one remained. Cyttorak's legendary gem of power fell into the hands... of Jin Taiko. But he was a little too pacifistic for Cyttorak’s liking, and he was like “fine, Imma just cheat and make another champion who’s gonna brutally kill you so hard you'll die to death.” Wiz: Born in the 1960s, Cain Marko was the son of a rather abusive father, as is common in Marvel Comics history. After a series of unfortunate deaths and a remarriage, he became the stepbrother to one Charles Xavier. Boomstick: Initiating the biggest brain vs brawn debate of all time. Brawn got a head start, because he took all the abuse he got from his dad and released it out by abusing future wheels. Conservation of energy, everyone. Wiz: That is NOT how that works. Boomstick: Their relationship never really healed, and the two boys shipping off to fight in the Korean war didn’t help one bit. Well, it didn’t help their relationship in any way, but holy shit did it help Cain become one of the most powerful beings on the planet. Wiz: When separated from his squad, Cain and Charles came across an ancient temple in the jungle, and a large ruby housed within it. Ignoring his more intelligent stepbrother’s warnings, Cain picked up the jewel and read aloud it’s inscription: "Whosoever touches this gem shall be granted the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak! Henceforth, you who read these words, shall become ... forevermore ... a human juggernaut!" Boomstick: And a human juggernaut, he became. I’d complain about the He-Man rip off, but this guy could probably give Prince Adam a run for his money. Dictionary definition of Juggernaut: A large force or object with tremendous power that cannot be stopped. Cain’s abilities as THE Juggernaut: A large force and/or object with tremendous power that LITERALLY cannot be stopped. And I mean literally! That’s his superpower! He can’t be stopped! Wiz: Well, he can be defeated, or outsmarted; the literal sense of unstoppable in this sense means that once Cain starts running, no outside force is strong enough to stop him. He will mow down everything in his path until he decides himself to stop moving. But no mistake; that power makes him one of the deadliest villains in comics history. Boomstick: And he certainly showed that in his first outing as a villain. During an assault on the Xavier Academy, Marko easily shrugged off the X-Men defense team, something that would become rather common throughout the years. Wiz: The Juggernaut's momentum is his most powerful weapon; with it, he is capable of bulldozing the likes of Colossus and Woverine to the ground without so much as blinking. Not even fatigue can stop him from moving; for three weeks straight, he ran through the Earth, tunneling through solid bedrock and a molten core. With enough of a head start, the Juggernaut was able to knock down the Stranger, a celestial being on par with Galactus! Boomstick: And contrary to popular belief, Cain isn't a mutant. All his abilities are granted to him by his magic gem, which allows him access to power far beyond that of one gimmick. Even when standing still, the Juggernaut possesses an unstoppable nature, capable of tanking off a Godblast from the mighty Thor. Wiz: The Juggernaut's durability is downright absurd; blasts powerful enough to rip planets in half are merely beams of light to him. This is all due to the gem of Cyttorak, which gave him the strength and durability to be immortal at the cost of any remnants of good in his personality. Cain's relationship with Charles never fully healed, and he would take the opportunity to strike at the X-Men whenever he got the chance out of hatred for his brother. Boomstick: Damn, even this guy's ideals are unstoppable! Wiz: That's true. While Juggernaut is by no means a genius, his determination is part of what makes him so dangerous, especially since it's the only thing capable of stopping his motion. After being sent away into Cyttorak's home dimension by the sorcerer supreme Doctor Strange, the Juggernaut returned not too long afterwards using sheer willpower. Boomstick: More like 10% luck, 15% skill, 20% concentrated power of what-the-fuckness! Wiz: It only gets better; his return from the different dimension could be attributed to Cyttorak's power, which is fully available to the Juggernaut once he taps in to the full potential of the crimson gem. In this new form called Trion Juggernaut, after growing to one thousand feet tall, Cain's already insane power increases one thousand times over, to the point where he is able to punch holes through reality and enter different realms, growing ever stronger with each barrier he crosses. Boomstick: Holy hell! No wonder they can't get a good movie adaptation of this guy! I mean, the regular Juggernaut was capable of goint at it equally against World War Hulk, and the Regular Hulk was capable of holding up a 150 Billion ton mountain! Are you telling me that the Juggernaut's lifting strength is entering the trillion ton mark? Wiz: While those aren't exact calculations, it certainly is a possibility, and it's more accurate than deriving his strength from Hulk's battle with the Sentry. Remember, lifting strength is not the same as striking strength, and from the Hulk's position, he may not have been shouldering the whole load. Plus, there's a difference between lifting something and keeping it up. Boomstick: Well, the Regular Juggernaut CAN crush mountains, throw buildings, and punch hard enough to cause magnitude 4.8 earthquakes with total ease, so I can only imagine the destruction he'd wreck on our poor planet of he got to use those extra three digits to their fullest extent. Wiz: To add to his arsenal of abilities, Marko possesses a healing factor similar to Wolverine's on the rare occasion he does get damaged. Fast-acting and powered by magic, the Juggernaut can survive as nothing but a skeleton; healing nigh-instantly. Boomstick: Fitting that this guy's durability is his greatest asset, and not his strength. He's both an unstoppable force AND an immovable object! Wiz: The Juggernaut has been defeated by technicality numerous times before, most often by exploiting his weakness to mental attacks. Cain Marko's iconic helmet is a defense against such attacks, and even Doctor Strange and Charles Xavier are incapable of piercing it. But it can be removed, and once a telepath gets a hold on his brain, you could consider him stopped. Boomstick: Operative word being "could". Not only is he capable of just magic-ing a new helmet together, but after years and years of being defeated by the brain, Cyttorak finally decided to intervene and remove that weakness after refurbishing the Juggernaut's power. Seems a bit like cheating to me. Wiz: Many heroes also "cheat" against the Juggernaut by turning his momentum against him. Opponents like Hulk and his son Skaar are of enough strength to somewhat redirect the Juggernaut, using his buildup to launch him far away from the battlefield and even into orbit! Though, he can survive without food and oxygen, so he generally just comes back angrier much later. Boomstick: The Juggernaut's first defeat also partially came from hypnosis from the pulsing flames of the Human Torch. Someone get me a coin and some string, and I'm totally making this guy mow down my Ex-Wife's house. He's also vulnerable to sonic blasts which can disrupt his ears and give him a near fatal headache. Leave it to Tony Stark to make the unstoppable stop themselves. Wiz: The only known instances of the Juggernaut being killed come from the Marvel Zombie invasion, where he was infected by the virus, and in the rampage of Dreadpool where he killed the Marvel universe. It isn't seen how he killed Marko in the latter, however, so no information can be gained. His most famous loss was when he was not only defeated, but stopped in a charge by the Hulk in his War incarnation. Boomstick: I think his new outfit in the Ultimate X-Men universe also counts as a weakness unless you're really into that dominatrix stuff. Wiz: But ever the unstoppable force, you can always count on Juggernaut to make a reappearance. He's dueled the X-Men, Spiderman, the Avengers, and even magical entities like Hyperion and his own man Cyttorak, and survived being buried under millions of tons of Earth only to return angrier. Boomstick: But let's not forget his greatest feat: pounding She-Hulk. And I don't mean defeating her in battle, I mean literally doing it with her! Man, you know you got balls when you can take one of your worst enemies, and then bang his lawyer cousin. Nothing can stop the Juggernaut! After dodging a bus thrown by the Juggernaut, Colossus picks up a nearby tank and throws it at him. Juggernaut: (surrounding himself with a blue energy and channeling it into his fist) I always crush my cans before I throw them away! Juggernaut punches the tank right back into Colossus, who gets sent flying into a building. Juggernaut: Tank You! Doomsday Wiz: Superman. The world’s first superhero. His unmatched power, along with his determination to do what’s right, set him as an inspiration for all mankind across the globe, both in the DC universe, and in ours. He was our hero. And his death shook the world. Boomstick: Hundreds of thousands of years ago, before Kal-El’s people came to rule, the planet that would be known as Krypton was a deadly wasteland. Alien monsters ran rampant, killing everything in sight. Only the toughest could survive. The only law was the law of natural selection. Wiz would have loved that place. Wiz: One rather eccentric scientist who did love the place was the alien scientist Bertron. Fascinated by the endless cycle of life and death throughout the universe, Bertron sought the planet’s extreme environment as the laboratory for his experiment: to create the ultimate life form. What he created, however, was no black hedgehog. It was a monster he named “The Ultimate”. Boomstick: Now of all the deadbeat fathers in comics history, Dr. B deserves the award for the biggest asshole to his children... Wiz: Well, he wasn’t the real father. The creature he experimented on was born by in-vitro fertilization, a process which... Boomstick: Shut the hell up. He threw the newborn baby out into the Krypton wilderness, and surprise, surprise, it was dead in a matter of minutes. But that didn’t stop Bertron at all; instead of making another child, he gathered the remains of the first and basically cloned them to make the same one again; just a bit stronger. Remember, kids: Reduce, Reuse, Recycle. Wiz: This process he repeated for over forty years. Every time the infant died, its successor would have evolved to better resist what had killed it before. With each rebirth, it was a little stronger. A little more durable. A little faster. A little smarter. And finally, after a little over four decades, it became the top of the food chain. It could kill any being on the planet it deemed a threat. It could survive. Boomstick: And it also turned out that each incarnation retained the memories of the previous one. Being designed to adapt to and kill threats, the beast murdered the fuck out of Bertron. After all, the guy had killed him over ten thousand times. Take that, abusive fathers everywhere! Wiz: Bertron’s wish for the ultimate life form had come true. The Ultimate needed no food or air; it could survive off of solar radiation like the later Kryptonians. It had immense super strength, rock hard skin, could leap miles in a single jump, and had enhanced senses. These traits would only grow over time, because the scientist was so successful in reincarnating the Ultimate that its most dangerous weapon is its adaptability. Boomstick: After forty years of being killed and being brought back to life with a counter to what killed him, this monster no longer needed science to resurrect. He could do it on his own. With the agony of his prior deaths still fresh in his mind, The Ultimate set out from Krypton by stowing away on a ship, and made his journey into the universe with a hatred for all life. Wiz: And because of the destruction he brought with him wherever he went, all life he encountered would give him the name: Doomsday. Boomstick: And he didn't start out small! This guy's first target was Darkseid's wife! After killing her and causing so much destruction that the planet's atmosphere turned toxic, the supposed powerhouse of Apokolips decided to run away like a little bitch. Wiz: Claiming that the planet's newfound poison properties made it useless to him, but Darkseid does have reason to fear Doomsday. His ultimate attack, the Omega Beam, has no effect on the monster because of his resistance to energy projection. Same goes for the Astral Force, another power on the cosmic level. This came about as a result of his first defeat outside of Krypton against The Radiant, guardian of the planet Catalon. Boomstick: Wiz, you're forgetting the part about the Green Lantern massacre... Wiz: We'll save that for the feats section. Boomstick: Got it Wiz: The Radiant killed Doomsday with a massive blast of energy that leveled nearly a quarter of the planet in the process, and the people of Catalon shot his shackled body into space where it eventually crash-landed on Earth, in an eerie echo to Kal-El. Boomstick: And, as you all know, that’s when all Hell broke loose. Wiz: The battle between Superman and Doomsday was massive, causing billions of dollars in property damage all across the west, and it lasted days; no foe had matched the Man of Steel in strength without the use of kryptonite before. Boomstick: And at the end of this clash of gods, there was no winner. Each beat the other to death with their own fists in the bout of the millennium. The end of Doomsday was also the end of the world’s greatest superhero, and the aftershock was felt everywhere. But it wasn’t long before both were alive and kicking again, thanks to Kryptonian technology and, well, the ability to not stay dead. Wiz: Doomsday would return to menace Earth many times since his first arrival, each time more dangerous than the last thanks to his adaptive abilities. Each new method the Justice League used to defeat him would be countered in his next appearance. Boomstick: Tougher skin to avoid being beaten to death by Supes again. Closing ear canals to defend against sound guns. Protruding bones to protect his vital organs. Mind shit to stop telepathy! Wiz: Doomsday has adapted to be immune to paralysis, can breathe fire to combat Martians, and has a healing factor that allows him to return to the living after being reduced to nothing but a skeleton. He does have limits to merely developing powers on a whim, however. Doomsday has never been able to fly, but his super speed and leaping prowess do more than enough to make up for that. Boomstick: Although flight would certainly help when you’re floating around in space with nothing to do. Given that he doesn’t need food, water or oxygen, and can survive in wormholes unharmed, you’d think he wouldn’t be in a rush to get anywhere, but every second wasted when there’s killing to be done really makes this guy mad. Speaking of space travel, he encountered the planet Catalon and the Radiant again once. And holy shit, was the resulting battle a curb in Doomsday's favour. "You killed me! Me no like that!" Wiz: An impressive feat, given that the Radiant is a being of pure energy and Doomsday was able to topple him with a shoulder-check. But Doomsday's resume doesn't end there. Boomstick: Doomsday has defeated the Justice League with one hand behind his back, knocked Orion and Darkesid around like they were made of paper, and cut Superman’s Kryptonian skin using his bare bones. And let’s not forget when he massacred millions of Green Lanterns in a matter of days all on his own! Wiz: After a guardian, in all his infinite wisdom, decided to give him a power ring. Which, was then promptly taken away and Doomsday was locked in a vortex. A better man vs army feat would be when he took on an infinite number of Gogs, weak alien warriors, in a battle that lasted over a century. Boomstick: They took his ring?!?! *sighs* Probably for the best. He’s powerful enough on his own as it is. Wiz: But he does have his weaknesses, first and foremost being Kryptonite. Boomstick: Oh, of fucking course, the plot device villain is weak to the plot device rock. Wiz: Boomstick, I thought you loved Doomsday. Boomstick: I do, just not when you need to scrape the bottom of the barrel trying to find out how to beat him. Wiz: After being injected with Superman’s Kryptonian DNA, Doomsday developed the same weakness to kryptonite. While it can’t kill him the way it can kill Superman, it can weaken him enough to pass out, which allows him to be controlled by the likes of Braniac and Lex Luthor; beings who never could match Superman himself. Boomstick: Every other method of defeating Doomsday is essentially throwing him into space, locking him in a constant-teleporting prison, or tossing him into entropy at the end of the universe. Given the circumstances, they aren’t things he can adapt to. Your biological success can’t just decide not to be somewhere. It’s almost always outside help that brings him back into play. Except that one time he broke out of the Phantom Zone... by breaking the Phantom Zone. Wiz: Doomsday’s speed being limited to his leg muscles has helped the advantage stay completely out of his hands on a number of occasions. In their first duel, and many subsequent, Superman held a slight advantage by remaining airborne, until Doomsday figured out how high he could jump. His inability to teleport has also kept him locked away for months and even years on end. Boomstick: And despite all his powers, he’s never mastered energy projection. He is able to reflect it back at the people who try to use it on him, and he can “cancel it out”, but he is unable to produce blasts on his own, restricting him to melee combat. Wiz: Not quite. Doomsday is, somehow, able to kill beings just by walking past them. In a 20-minute stroll through Africa, he made wildebeest an endangered species. Boomstick: This may be linked to his ability to secrete poison, yet another inexplicable power he developed. His toxin is deadly to the likes of even Wonder Woman and Superman. Wiz: Try as he might, adapt as he might, he has never fully nourished his desire to kill all Kryptonians. Superman, sometimes on his own, but mostly with help, always finds a way to put him down. But, with his already insane strength backed up by the force of biology itself, Doomsday is arguably the greatest threat to the universe to ever exist. Boomstick: Because each time you deal with the problem, you also make it worse. Thanks a lot, Bertron. Doomsday picks up Superman by the head and begins repeatedly punching the tired hero in the abdomen. Each punch is more brutal than the last, and one final blow causes blood to spray on to bystander Lois Lane's face. Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle (Queue Planet Hell (Instrumental), 0:00-0:58) At the Xavier Academy, Charles is sitting in a room watching multiple TV monitors with Rogue, Wolverine and Colossus at his side. The screens are showing multiple news networks covering a massive battle in Downtown New York, where Cyclops, Rockslide and Darwin are struggling to defeat a rampaging Doomsday. As Charles and the others look on helplessly, a punch from Doomsday turns Rockslide into dust. Darwin's skin adapts from a rocky state to a more elastic one to cushion Doomsday's blow, but the monster merely picks him up and hurls him into orbit. To the horror of the X-men watching, Doomsday then shrugs off an optic blast from Scott, picks him up, and crushes his skull in his hand. Charles' angered companions turn to leave and fight, but he stops them with a wave of his hand, puts two fingers to his head, and closes his eyes. Cain is shown walking alone through a field without his helmet on, when he stops and touches his forehead. Charles and Cain communicate for a little bit silently, until Cain pouts and puts his helmet on to end the call. Charles, who's only hope has failed him, slumps down in his wheelchair, but Wolverine taps him on the shoulder and makes him look at one of the TV screens. The camera zooms in to the screen, and the scene transitions to the now-destroyed city block, where Doomsday stands. He turns and sees a figure far in the horizon running towards him, and with a yell, runs towards it. Juggernaut and Doomsday run closer and closer towards each other before they come to 10 meters of each other and leap, in slow-motion, to shouldercheck the other. FIGHT!!! (Planet Hell (Instrumental) 0:58-2:59) The two collide, and it is Juggernaut’s force that wins out. Doomsday goes flying into a nearby building, creating a large indent. Before he can pick himself up, Juggernaut is upon him; Cain grabs his head and bashes it into the building repeatedly before Doomsday breaks his hold and tackles him to the ground. Juggernaut merely pushes Doomsday off of him with enough force to send him flying into the building’s 10th story window. As the Juggernaut leaps up, Doomsday leaps out of the air and grabs on to the exemplar, using their upward momentum to carry them further into the air, and crashing down onto the street with devastating force. Now kneeling over Juggernaut’s body with a better angle, Doomsday starts to pummel his head over and over again. The combo is broken by a head-butt from Juggernaut, bashing his helmet against Doomsday’s fist. A crunching sound is heard, and Doomsday recoils in pain; his hand is visibly broken. As the Juggernaut climbs to his feet, he sees Doomsday’s hand reforming. The Ultimate growls at him angrily, to which Marko taunts back by punching his fist into his open palm. Juggernaut runs at Doomsday, grabbing him by the shoulders, and begins to run down the city block, scraping Doomsday’s head against the buildings and cars as he goes. After four blocks he stops and throws Doomsday through a series of buildings, causing all but the last to topple over. As Juggernaut jogs towards the wreckage, he stops in shock when he sees out of the smoke that Doomsday is what’s keeping the last building from falling; he is holding it in his hands. With a massive swing, Doomsday uses the building to send Juggernaut across the city, destroying many more skyscrapers in the process. While the top half of his weapon crumbles, Doomsday leaps far into the air and throws the remainder towards Juggernaut’s landing area, creating a massive explosion. As he lands down with a big thump, Doomsday stares into the wreckage. A close-up of Juggernaut kicking a vehicle is seen, and back to Doomsday’s view, a massive truck is speeding down the road straight into him. Doomsday merely braces himself and the truck is destroyed on impact, but the cover is enough for Juggernaut to get a good running start. Doomsday anticipates the tackle, however, and sidesteps the assault, throwing Juggernaut off balance. He then punches Juggernaut’s head, and Marko retaliates with a punch of his own. The two continue to exchange powerful blows, each enough to send the other reeling, but not enough to leave commendable damage. After a series of punches, Juggernaut catches Doomsday’s fists and hoists him into the air. Shrugging off a kick to the face, he tosses the monster up, catches him with one arm on the shoulder and one on the thigh, and brings him down hard on his knee to break his back. An X-ray is shown of Doomsday’s spine shattering, but it quickly reforms right back and Doomsday uppercuts Juggernaut in the jaw. The two lock hands and enter a power struggle; neither can move the other, but the concrete underneath their feet is giving away. The camera zooms out to on top of a hill bordering the destruction, where a massive volley of tanks is lined up, and many more infantrymen accompany them. At the head of the legion is Thunderbolt Ross, and with a wave of his hand, they begin to advance. Scores of aircraft fly in and begin to bomb the pair, but they are unaffected. An enraged Doomsday leaps up and grabs onto one of the helicopters, bringing it crashing down onto the advancing army. Juggernaut catches a shell fired from a tank and throws it back, creating a large explosion. The two run towards each other again amidst the fire of the military, and Juggernaut slams Doomsday into a nearby tank. Ripping off the tank’s upper half and grabbing two shells, Doomsday runs back towards the Juggernaut, clapping the two rockets together. The resulting blast sends Juggernaut flying into the air, taking out more of the aircraft. As he lands and prepares to get up, he sees Doomsday approaching him holding a helicopter; the blades still spinning. Marko extends his fist and the blades are destroyed as they spin, stopping the attempted shredding. Discarding the helicopter, Doomsday grabs Juggernaut’s helmet and rips it apart; he then winds up a massive punch and drives his fist hard into Cain’s face. To the shock of the Ultimate, Juggernaut doesn’t flinch. The two continue to be bombed as Juggernaut gets up against Doomsday’s grasp, and begins to push him back. Doomsday screams, and his eyes begin to glow purple. A light purple aura surrounds Juggernaut’s head, but Cain Marko’s face becomes briefly replaced with that of a demon’s; empty yellow eyes and a wicked smile. Doomsday is forced back and Cain, back to normal, grabs him by the leg and begins to ragdoll him around, smashing him into the floor and eventually throwing him outside of the city limits towards the military’s main setup. As he recovers, Doomsday begins to go on a rampage, destroying equipment and killing personnel. As Ross watches the carnage, he takes out his own pistol and begins to advance at Doomsday, firing as he walks. Although one shot takes out Doomsday’s eye, it quickly grows back, and the Ultimate grabs Ross by the neck. The general, defiant to the end, spits in Doomsday’s face before his neck is snapped. Doomsday throws his body towards a pile of crates, which fall open to reveal parts of a nuclear label. (Queue The Poet and the Pendulum, 7:11-8:08) Juggernaut runs towards Doomsday’s location while the military scatters in an unorganized retreat. As he approaches the Ultimate, he leaps into the air where, to his surprise, Doomsday anticipates him and throws the nuclear bomb towards him. The explosion is massive, engulfing all of Rhode Island and incinerating the Statue of Liberty. Juggernaut is flying into the atmosphere and Doomsday jumps after him, grabbing him and carrying them through the moon, which shatters as they fly through. They end up crashing through the windows of the Justice League watchtower, where Doomsday throws Juggernaut’s body into the reactor. As sirens go off and sparks begin to fly, the two run at each other again and trade blows before another explosion sends the two out into deep space, holding on to each other. (Queue The Nomad's Crown, 5:36-6:03) As each tries to wrestle away from the other, they each let out a mighty roar. Doomsday’s spiky bones grow larger and his eyes grow a brighter red, while Cytorrak’s face appears on Juggernaut again, and the fabric of space-time begins to unwind. A rip in space appears before the two as they pass the Asteroid Belt, and they fall into it, along with many asteroids. Another rip reappears over another city on Earth, and the two fall out at such a high velocity that their impact levels the city and creates a massive explosion visible from space. Shots from around the world are shown of people in different continents reacting to the massive resulting earthquake. The smoke begins to clear from the impact site, and a massive crater is all that remains of Beijing. (Silence) The surroundings are silent, and there are no signs of life. (Queue Infinity, 0:08-1:02) Suddenly, out of the smoke, Juggernaut and Doomsday’s fists collide again, as they reveal themselves to still be perfectly fine. As they continue to trade punches, the camera pans up to the sky. The scene switches to France, where Doomsday throws the Juggernaut through the Eiffel Tower, destroying the landmark. It switches again to the Taj Mahal, which is promptly destroyed when Juggernaut plows Doomsday through it. A closeup of their fists colliding is seen, and a volcano erupts in Hawaii, sending civilians running for cover. The shot comes to Egypt, where an explosion on top of the Great Pyramid of Giza sends the two flying through the nearby Pizza Hut. Cut to Toronto, where Doomsday is wielding the CN Tower as a makeshift broadsword, bashing the Juggernaut around. More close-ups of their fists colliding are shown, each followed by an Earthquake in Rio which topples Christ the Redeemer, a shockwave in Australia which blows apart Uluru, and a fire in California which begins to devour the Redwood forest. The two continue to fight, through day and night, passing through every continent, shrugging off any outside interference, and leaving mass destruction in their wake. The camera pans up to the sky once more. (Queue The Lost Saga, 10:28-11:41) The two are fighting, months later, on the top of Mount Everest. Most of the Himalayas have been reduced to rubble as the two punch, kick, and slam each other into the mountainside. Finally, as the Juggernaut charges up the slope to ram him, Doomsday drops to his back and flips Juggernaut over him, using his momentum to carry him into the mountain’s peak, destroying it. The stunned Juggernaut is grabbed from behind by Doomsday, who repeatedly punches his face. After a few blows, Marko’s helmet cracks, but the Ultimate continues his onslaught until a final double-fist punch bashes Marko’s face, drawing blood. Doomsday picks him up again and slams him into the mountainside again, punching him again with one hand. Finally, Juggernaut head-butts Doomsday’s punch, breaking his hand temporarily again. It is Juggernaut’s turn to lay waste into Doomsday, and he repeatedly punches the sides of his head, his abdomen, and his torso, slowly sending him back down the mountain slope. As Doomsday trips over a rock and begins to fall off, Juggernaut grabs him by the head and lifts him into the air. Then, in a rage, he begins to punch Doomsday’s abdomen repeatedly. Although the time between punches slowly increases, the power of each punch increases as well. Finally, with one devastating punch, a large crack is heard and Doomsday coughs blood onto Marko’s face. The two are still for a moment, Juggernaut still holding Doomsday, before the Ultimate’s eyes roll back in his head and his arms drop to his sides. The Juggernaut sighs, places Doomsday’s body down on the ground next to him, and looks out to the world, seeing the destruction the two had brought. In a last fit of rage, he picks up Doomsday’s body and throws it down the mountainside, where it breaks the surface and continues far underground near the Earth’s molten core, and into total darkness. K.O!!! Juggernaut begins to walk down the slope of Mount Everest. A microscopic view of Doomsday’s body shows his cells very slowly beginning to return to life. Results Boomstick: ...Wow. I’m almost speechless. There isn’t a word to describe the joy you feel when two of the most powerful beings you know collide, and only one comes out alive. Wiz: Doomsday and the Juggernaut are both massively powerful; an upper limit to their physical strength, if there is one, has not been established. And while trickery could be used to defeat them, to kill them is another matter altogether. Boomstick: So, what was it that made the Juggernaut come out on top? Why was Cain Marko superior to the Ultimate? To answer the question of who was more unstoppable, we have to visit the very start. Wiz: Doomsday’s powers stem from repeated deaths he suffered as a child. Each time he was killed, he would grow back a little stronger. The Juggernaut was granted his powers from a magical demon with the intention of ruling everything. Boomstick: So, Juggernaut was immortal on purpose, while Doomsday was immortal as a side-effect. Wiz: Hardly accurate, but a good place to start. Doomsday can die; he has died. The Juggernaut is, for all intents and purposes, unstoppable as the very definition of his power. When he was stopped in his tracks by the Hulk, the Hulk was known as War; one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. He had been granted magical strength by an entity on or above Cytorakk’s level, so it wasn’t raw strength that did the job. It was magic vs magic. Boomstick: And while Doomsday is resistant to the Omega Effect and Astral Force, he is unable to utilize them for his own needs. Wiz: The Juggernaut is already more than capable of matching Doomsday in physical strength. He was able to topple the Stranger, a massive being with the Power Cosmic, in a single punch, and can send the Thing and the Hulk flying with no effort. Trion Juggernaut’s strength increases by 1000 times and is capable of punching the walls of reality down; only growing stronger every time. Boomstick: That isn’t to say that’s what got Juggs the win; Doomsday has fought beings with similar powers before, and can break reality on occasion as well, as evidenced by his escape from the Phantom Zone. It's just to say that this was unmatchable power against unmatchable power. Wiz: Doomsday had many adaptive advantages to his disposal as well. He was many, many times faster than the Juggernaut, and because he had no ranged attacks, he was forced to keep the fight close-range, which indirectly limited the Juggernaut’s ability to build up momentum. Boomstick: He’s also incredibly durable in his own right. To say a battle to the death between the two would last less than a month is ridiculous. But in the end, only one had a way to put the other down. Wiz: Closing auditory canals is one thing, but sure-fire protection against being beaten to death is another. Despite his death at the hands of Superman by this method, Doomsday is not immune to physical damage, given the nature of just how, little by little, he adapted to become the danger he is. Boomstick: Take for example, this little boy Jimmy, and give him Doomsday’s adaptive powers. Then kill him by dropping a 5-ton piano on his skull. When he comes back to life, sure, he has tougher skin to resist 5-ton pianos, but you could still kill him by dropping a 50-ton piano. Wiz: The proof of this is in Doomsday’s fourth encounter with Superman, where the Man of Steel decisively knocked Doomsday unconscious through hand-to-hand combat. Boomstick: And the ability to spawn powers is a little confusing; he is unable to just produce Kryptonite or fly to combat Superman, but he has been able to spawn flames to combat the Martian Manhunter. Wiz: The Juggernaut does not use mental attacks, he uses brute force. So, lack of telepathy wasn’t a danger to Doomsday’s body, but it is still possible he could have evolved it to put Juggernaut down after removing his helmet. Unfortunately, that weakness has been patched up for quite a while now. Boomstick: So, it all came down to how long it would take before Juggernaut could inflict more physical damage than Doomsday had received in his encounter with Superman. Although Doomsday could survive and fight back enough to extend the battle for a very long time, all he could do was delay the inevitable. To make matters worse, Juggernaut’s healing factor is many times faster than Doomsday’s. Both have been reduced to nothing but skeletons before, but while Juggernaut healed in a matter of minutes, Doomsday took months to come back. Wiz: And his regeneration powers mean he will certainly be back, and much stronger. But the durability granted by magic overtook the durability granted slowly by evolution. Putting the Juggernaut down is not a matter of physical prowess, which was all Doomsday could put forth. Boomstick: Unfortunately for DC fans, Doomsday is Jugger-not today. Wiz: The winner is the Juggernaut. Do you agree with the results of Juggernaut vs Doomsday? Yes No The result was right, but the reasoning was not How did you like the music for Juggernaut vs Doomsday? Great Good Meh Bad Next Time Boomstick: Next time, on Death Battle! A being tied to the link to this world, where trophies fight, and the world beyond. The meaning of his existence is unknown, as are his goals, but he seems to have obtained (and kept hidden) a power that borders on absolute. He also seems to feel a certain joy in challenging chosen warriors who’ve claimed many victories. He waits even now in Final Destination. Trivia *According to MP999, this battle lasted four months and seventeen days. The Earth's population has been reduced to 1.3 million. *The Justice League and Avengers were unable to intervene due to being tied up on the other side of the universe Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:MP999 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016